Love and War
by SuperAnimeluver101
Summary: Ash. Undefeated Pokémon Master. So, he has nothing left to fear right? Well, that's what he thought before that nightmare came along, that split his personality into 2. And because of that, he can't get close to that one girl that he loved, without changing into his other self. Will things get out of control before he tells her the truth? Or will the truth ruin everything for him?


**Love and War**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or D.N Angel. Some very creative people do, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mature subject matter.

**Ash:20 Misty:22 Dark:20**

**Reader's Notes:** […] = Ash's other self talking. _Thoughts _*actions*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ugh, I hate my life right now! Why? Well for starters, that guy always messes everything up, hell I can't even talk to her, without giving up my true identity!

[Well, it isn't my fault that you're hopelessly in love with her, is it Ashy-boy?]

Well it would help, if you wouldn't transform and give our secret away, you idiot!

[Geez, I'm only trying to help! And you should thank me! Cuz now you have two girlfriends! Ha! You're such a player! Hahahahahaha]

UGH! It isn't like that, and you know it!

[Hey just chill already! I'm only teasing! And by the way Ashy-boy, don't you think we should let our audience know, what the hell is going on anyway?]

Oh, yea. I think we should, before they get totally confused. Okay. So I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Well, I just recently became a Pokémon Master, but now, well, my life is totally different since HE came along.

[Well, if you mean a more dashing and handsome Ash Ketchum then the original, then yes, I would agree.]

Ha! Don't flatter yourself! Just tell them about yourself, and don't inflate your ego.

[Ha! I can't promise you that Ashy!]

*sighs* Just tell them already.

[Alright, well, for starters I'm not really Ash, even though we share the same body. Sure we look alike, but that is where the resemblance stops. Since I became a part of Ash, I've well, kinda complicated his life a bit.]

A BIT!? A BIT!? You actually turned my life upside down, not to mention forcing me into a double life! Thank you very much!

[Ah! C'mon! You know you have a much more exciting life now, anyways! But you're too chicken to admit it!]

I AM NOT!

[Face it, without me, you wouldn't even have a girlfriend right now, let alone two of them]

I DON'T HAVE TWO OF THEM! I HAVE ONLY ONE! Except you just happen to like her sister. And since we share the same body, THEY BOTH COME AFTER ME!

[Like I said...PLAYER! Hahahahahahahahaha]

UGH! You're already giving me a headache!...And it's not even time yet.

[Right...Well I think we better let the audience catch up, before we do the "thing." Don't you think so too Ashy?]

Can you please stop calling me Ashy? It's embarrassing!

[Heh, I think it's kinda cute...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry, I just had to say that.]

*sighs* You're hopeless.

[Well, if you mean by me, which is a part of you, then yea sure. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]

You know what; I'm just going to tell them the beginning, before we do the "thing".

[Well, it's about time. Go for it Ashy.]

Okay, let's see. It was the night after I was declared the newest Pokémon Master. That was the moment that I knew that one of my biggest dreams had come true. Man oh man, I've never been happier in my life, as I was then. But, when I looked over the crowd before me, for some reason I was searching for that one person who could have made that moment even better. And, when I found her, I was overjoyed. But that quickly vanished, as I suddenly realized what her expression was saying. Honestly I know her too well, that even when I look at her once, I already know what she's thinking, or at least, what she's feeling. There was sadness in her eyes, and yet she was smiling, as if she was happy for me, and yet at the same time, sad about something else. So that was when I approached her.

^Flashback^

Ash: Misty! *running towards her with a trophy in his arms*

Misty: _I really am happy for him. At least, one of us made our dreams come true._

Ash: *catching his breath, right in front of her* Misty, why did you have to be so far from the stage?

Misty: Uh...it was crowded in there. I needed some air.

Ash: Oh. *looking at his trophy* Look Mist! I've finally did it! I showed everybody that I could, and I did!

Misty: *smiling* _He's still such a kid. _That's great Ash! Really great!

Ash: ... What's wrong?

Misty: Huh?...Nothing...it's nothing.

Ash: Mist, I know you too well. When you say "it's nothing" that means something's up. So say it.

Misty: It's just that_...I might as well tell him..._it's that I'm going back to Cerulean again. So I guess, I can't be with you now.

Ash: So? I can still visit. It won't take long for me to get Charizard or even Pidgeot to take me to Cerulean...or I could just walk, it's not that far.

Misty: *shaking her head* That's not the problem Ash. It's that, when I go back, then I won't be able to see you ever again.

Ash: What? Why?

Misty: It's a new law in Cerulean. I can't have contact with any outsiders to the city.

Ash: WHAT! Since when was this stupid law made!?

Misty: It's actually pretty recent. So I guess...this is it Ash. *you can see tears filling up in her eyes*

Ash: Mist don't cry...Look I promise you, I'll find a way to be with you again, with or without that stupid law stopping me.

Misty: How? *on the verge of crying in public*

Ash: Don't worry, I'll figure something out. I WILL see you again.

Misty: *smiling* Thank you Ash.

*Misty hugs him. And just right before she left, she came back to Ash just to give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving Ash shocked. She waved, got inside a waiting car on the outside, and vanished from his sight.*

^End of Flashback^

And that was the very first time when my heart started to beat so quickly.

[You mean, that was the very first moment you fell in love right?]

I didn't fall in love so quickly, Dark. That was the moment that I realized that Misty was more to me, then just my best friend. But that time, I never really thought about falling in love with her.

[You idiot, you don't think about falling in love with someone. You just do fall in love with them. It's automatic. Tell us Ashy, how long ago was that?]

I was about 18, when I received that trophy.

[So, it's been about three years, give or take a year, and since then, you haven't seen her?]

Uh, no, because that very same night, you stormed into my life and changed everything! It's been three years, Dark! And not once did I see her, not once! If it weren't for you, I'd actually would be there, with her right now!

[Yea, well, you're forgetting a very teensy weensy important detail...IT'S FORBIDDEN FOR OUTSIDERS TO EVEN GO TO THAT CITY, LET ALONE VISIT! YOU IDIOT!]

*sighing* How about we just tell them, the all so patient audience, how you came into my life, Dark?

[Actually, since you're so good at telling stories, then how about you tell them, Ashy?]

*sighing* Fine.

It was that night, after I slightly came over the shock of being kissed on the cheek for the first time, let alone being kissed by my best friend Misty, that when I got to sleep at my mom's house in Pallet, that I had that dream. Or more like I had that unforgettable nightmare. Even now, I still remember that dream like it was yesterday.

^Flashback^

*Opening his eyes to a plain white room, with nothing around, just whiteness everywhere you looked*

Ash: Where am I?

*Suddenly out of nowhere, an image of Misty has taken form in front of him*

Ash: Misty? Is that you?

*The image of Misty walked towards him, and only stopping inches from his face.*

Ash: Mist, what...?

*Ash became frozen as "Misty" started to lower herself onto Ash's face, until she landed on his lips. At that moment, a warm sensation came over Ash, until it got too much for him to handle. That warmth became a ferocious fire in him, and as the fire spread within him, "Misty" started to disappear into thin air, just like as if she was fading away. Despite the fire growing in him, Ash held out his hands, as if he was trying to hold on to her, but as he reached out, the last bit of remaining "Misty" disappeared as smoke in his grasps. That was the moment when Ash collapsed on the white floor withering in pain.*

^End of Flashback^

And, that was what happened. When I woke up with a start, I was literally sweating buckets. But the moment I sat up on my bed, that very same burning sensation came over me. I literally felt like I had fire in my chest, burning me alive. But I guess, it became too much for me, and I remember passing out. The next thing I knew, I woke up, while still in my bed, but this time I noticed that my hair got a little longer and darker. So naturally, I jumped off the bed, and looked myself over in the mirror.

[And I guess, that's where I came in, right?]

Pretty much. I remember feeling my hair and being shocked to see that not only it was darker, but it was, well, long and wild on every side. And that wasn't the only thing that changed. My whole body was completely different. I got taller, and more muscular, and leaner at the same time. And that was the moment when I heard a voice in my mind. It was like someone was talking right beside me, even though there was nobody there.

[Heh, I still remember the very first words that I said to you.]

Tch, how can I forget? While I was all shocked, and practically on the verge of panicking, you were all like "not bad eh?" Honestly right at that moment, you scared the shit out of me.

[HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, you should have seen your face, it was priceless! But this guy literally got so scared that he actually ran downstairs to his mommy, all crying saying, "MOMMY, MOMMY!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA]

I DID NOT! Sure I got freaked out, and went straight to my mom. BUT I DID NOT SAY THAT WHEN I RAN TO HER!

[Please, but the best part was, right when you ran to her, she saw you and was all like "OMG! You're finally a man!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Oh man, I haven't laughed like that for a while now. But those were good times.]

*all red faced*...How about we move on to something else Dark?

[Oh you mean the topic about you finally becoming a man?]

THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I meant, why don't we tell them, what happened after that embarrassing moment.

[Uh, like what?]

Like the double life I'm living, no thanks to someone!

[Ah, that, right. Well it's not much. Well, besides every now and then I take over for a while, and steal historic artifacts related to Pokémon or magic.]

*Shaking his head* Don't forget to tell them about the girl issue I'm having.

[RIGHT! Well, we all know that Ashy-boy here is hopelessly in love with that Misty chick, even though I gotta admit she's not really my type.]

*sighing* What about her sister? Is she your type?

[...]

Finally, he shut up. But yea, Dark here has a crush on Misty's sister. And her name is May. I know they look nothing alike, but they are related. And since this careless guy here actually got caught by May once, and well, he never got rid of her since.

[... That doesn't mean I'm in love with her.]

Yea, but you have a crush on her, and that's how love starts Dark. And don't try to deny it, because I know what you're thinking, so you can't fool me.

[FINE! AT LEAST I CAN ADMIT THAT I LIKE HER! But you can't even admit that you like Misty, even though it's so obvious!]

*Sighs* You just don't get it. I can't be in love with her Dark! She's been my best friend ever since I was ten years old!...Okay fine, I did have this sort of crush on her for a while, but, if I fall in love with her, then it'll ruin everything! And I can't let that happen!

[Then why do you think I'm here Ashy?]

... Why are you here anyways Dark? I mean besides the fact that you live in me, and take over when it's time to steal. But c'mon there has to be another reason why you're here.

[What's the fun in that?! If I tell everyone the real reason why I'm here, at the very beginning, then that wouldn't be much fun now, would it Ashy-boy?]

I actually think that the audience would appreciate it, if they knew what they are gonna get themselves into, Dark.

[Meh! That would be so boring! Geez Ash, your no fun.]

*sighs* It's called being considerate.

[Psh, I call it being suspenseful, and yet mysterious. Meaning, our wonderful audience will have to wait until we come back for more stories to tell. And who knows maybe something might happen to our, "all so boring life".]

*sighing* I'm sorry if we got you a little confused before. And if you still don't understand what's going on, then I hope that next time would be better, everybody.

[Gee, you're sounding like you're having the time of your life Ashy.]

Dark, you're seriously giving me a headache. And, I wouldn't be surprised if our audience did as well.

[Nah! I'm just here to make things interesting for our readers. But until next time, our wonderful audience, stay cool!]

* * *

Author's note:

Wow, talk about interesting, and funny. XD

Honestly, this simple idea popped into my mind so randomly and I was like "what would happen if I write a fanfic on both Pokémon and D.N. Angel?" And well ta-da!

But right now, I'm liking Dark now mare then Ashy. LOL XD Even in the anime, Dark was pretty much like this...and now I'm starting to realize how challenging it would be to combine both D.N. Angel and Pokémon...0.o"

I guess, we're going to have to wait and see what happens. XP


End file.
